Changed,for the better one-shotchallange
by The Final Warrior ZnK
Summary: Yup,Made this for Nightclan challange,but this story came from the feels


My name is Michael,or it was,I don't know anymore.  
I was running through the forest near my house. Several months ago my pet, Rusty, fled from the house,breaking my heart as well as mom's and dad's. Ever since, I have been a bit sad, not wanting to talk to , I was running through the forest, and I accidentally fell from the tree i was climbing. I felt a sharp pain and then my vision faded to black.

I woke up to a start,feeling someone jab me in belly with a hand,wait,hands don't have fur! I jumped as I felt a second jab. This time, I saw a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes,like Rusty. She resembled him a lot. Then, I noticed something. My legs,also my hands, had fur! Istarted freaking out,then I asked, "Hey,what happened to me? I am a human! Oh, this must be one bad dream!" Then the she-cat spoke "Humans? What are those? Are they a rare animal? Because if they are, don't mind if I help myself. I'm Squirrelpaw, by the way." When Squirrelpaw got that quizzical look on her face, I elaborated, "You know, those thing with pink skin, short hair on the head." Squirrelpaw then spoke to Michael. "Ohhh you mean Twolegs? Come on,like anycat would believe that. Well, you don't smell like any clan or a kittypet ,so you must be a loner." She then bared her fangs and snarled at me. "Just kidding! Come on, I will take you to camp. Firestar will decide what will happen to you."

Squirrelpaw took me to a weird camp with dozens of cats. It was rich in smell. I felt more alive here than I ever felt before. Then I saw Firestar, who resembled an older version of Rusty, who I know died to the wild cats years ago,but still,maybe Firestar could keep me in the clan. It might be different. My human life sucked It was horrible! I didn't have many friends,and ever since Rusty left I felt there was a hollow in my heart that could never be filled, even if Rusty's soul came to console me,but now I felt that if I gave this life a chance,maybe it would be better than my human one. Then I saw Firestar talking to a gray cat. With my ears pricked, I heard the name Graystripe. He ,apparently, was Firestar`s second in command. Then I heard someone speak,far in the fringes of my mind. "Hey,you must be hungry. Eat kit. Later we shall talk about your joining the clan." Firestar then asked "Loner,what can we call you,for now?" I looked at him "Call me by my twoleg name, Michael." Firestar spoke "Well, Michael,maybe Starclan brought you here. I used to be a kittypet,and I remember distantly the name Michael. Maybe we knew each other before. When I was a kittypet,maybe you were Smudges owner." Wait, Smudge. That was the neighbor's cat. If Firestar knew Smudge...maybe Rusty wasn't dead,I then asked "Firestar,do you know any cat by the name of Rusty?" Firestar looked at me with big eyes, then spoke, "Yes,that was my kittypet name,but it is in the past" I continued talking. "Firestar, I mean Rusty. If you are here,then there is nowhere I would rather be. Please accept me into Thuderclan.I will complete any trial they throw at me." Firestar then continued, "Michael, this isn't an easy life. Many times when I was young, I considered returning to you,to the comfort of kittypet life,but there is no freedom there. The trials of living in the forest aren't easy,but the rewards are plenty. Are you sure you want this Michael?" I rose my head and spoke, "Yes Firestar. My twoleg life held nothing but anguish to me. I wish to join Thunderclan with all my heart!" Firestar stared at me then he spoke as well "Very well,your apprentice name shall be Heartpaw, because of your determination.I couldn't be happier."

The moons passed. I grew older and became a warrior known as Heartsoul of Thunderclan. The road was full of obstacles,but I will gladly serve Rusty,I mean Firestar with my life. He was right. Forest life isn't easy, but it's benefits are far greater. One of my greatest inspirations other than Firestar was the clan itself. It grew on me,making me love the forest. I remember every cat by scent,and I wouldn't want my life any different.

I am Michael,no,Heartsoul,and there is no place I'd rather be.

Well, I guess I even get carried away with stories. This one came from the feels.

**Big thanks to Swanpaw aka Pug with Curly Tail for editing this**

**Can't thank you enough!  
**


End file.
